Superhéroe
by NaatDamn
Summary: ¿Alguna vez había sido un verdadero superhéroe? Lo mejor que había ofrecido al mundo eran buenas intenciones y una buena resistencia a las golpizas. Sin poder, no hay responsabilidad. Excepto que eso no era verdad. -/Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark.


**Disclaimer** **:** Todo personaje aqui mencionado es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaración:** Por el bien de la coherencia de este relato, en el mundo de Kick ass no existe "Marvel comics".

Disfruten:3

* * *

Siempre me asombró el por qué nadie lo hizo antes que yo. Digo, todas esas películas sobre comics y shows de televisión, pensarías que al menos un solitario excéntrico pudo haberse hecho un traje él mismo. ¿Es realmente la vida cotidiana tan excitante? ¿Son realmente las escuelas y oficinas tan apasionantes que soy el único quien fantaseó con esto? Vamos, sé honesto contigo mismo, todos deseamos ser un superhéroe en algún momento de nuestra vida, pero cuando vemos a alguien en problemas, aunque queramos ayudar, no lo hacemos.

Después de mi "primera gran aparición", me di cuenta el por qué nadie jamás intentó serlo: Es jodidamente jodido. No me malinterpreten, no me estoy quejando. Es más, después de las primeras diez palizas incluso se vuelve divertido, y las placas en mi cuerpo y mis nervios jodidos ayudan mucho en la diversión.

Y se preguntarán "¿Entonces por qué demonios no dejas el traje y ya?", bueno, eso tiene una buena respuesta.

* * *

— _Fue en Noviembre del año pasado, una banda de narcotraficantes se había instalado en la ciudad hace poco y empezaban a hacer demasiado ruido en las calles, la gente ya no podía salir sin el miedo a ser apuñalados o verse envueltos en un atraco, y, como habrán de suponer, decidí poner manos en el asunto. Me tomé el tiempo de hacer trabajo policial y buscar su "guarida", tras una semana de espionaje y seguir gente por la calle, al fin di con su paradero: una fábrica textil, o al menos eso parecía desde afuera._

 _Me preparé para entrar a investigar esa misma noche y averiguar que planeaban y que tan peligrosos eran, pronto me daría cuenta de que eran peces realmente gordos, tanto, que captaron la atención de alguien más._

 _Con mi traje y mis "armas" me dirigí al lugar, debo decir que era bastante cliché, era la típica fábrica tenebrosa que te da mala espina porque nadie nunca sale de ahí pero siempre está funcionando. Me acerqué con sigilo a la entrada gigante escondiéndome detrás de un basurero, estaba a punto de "saltar a la acción" cuando una voz casi me da un infarto._

— _Oye idiota, ¿nadie te enseñó que no se entra donde los malos por la puerta principal? —Repito, casi me da un infarto._

— _¿¡Quién es?! —Dije volteando buscando al dueño de la voz._

— _Shht. Cierra la boca. Aquí arriba. —Justo sobre mi cabeza, un sujeto en traje azul y rojo se balanceaba en una especie de cuerda—Hola._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_

— _La pregunta es quien eres tú y que haces aquí… y vestido así._

— _¿Acaso no te has visto? —Vamos, su traje era igual de feo._

— _Soy Spider-man, amigo. ¿Quién eres tú?_

— _Soy Kick-ass._

— _Bonito nombre. —Dijo bajándose de su cuerda— Acabo de ver una ventana abierta en el techo, vamos. —Acto seguido, lanzó una de sus cuerdas desde sus muñecas (Acabo de darme cuenta de que parecían más bien telarañas, además su nombre es "spider"-man… Tiene sentido). ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Que lo siguiera? — ¿Vienes o no?_

— _No puedo trepar hasta allá._

— _Principiante —Su telaraña se envolvió alrededor de mi cuerpo como un látigo, atiné a cerrar los ojos (como si eso me fuera a salvar) y cuando los abrí, estábamos en el techo de la fábrica, frente a una ventana de ventilación medio-abierta._

— _Amigo, eres un desastre —Dijo en tono burlesco— Antes de entrar, ¿sabes a que nos enfrentamos?_

— _Amm, sé que aquí se ocultan los narcos que están molestando a los ciudadanos._

— _Es un buen comienzo, su líder se llama Luke Carlyle, debería estar aquí, así que vamos —Yo lo seguí en silencio, ya no me sentía tan seguro de mí mismo como antes._

 _La penumbra del lugar era apenas alumbrada por lámparas de bajo voltaje en el techo, un pasillo se alargaba frente a nosotros y silenciosos nos adentramos en él. El lugar parecía muerto, abandonado hace años, o eso parecía hasta que nos topamos con una puerta con código de seguridad._

— _Es una puerta._

— _Puedo verla. —Respondió el arácnido—Tiene un código._

— _Prueba con su cumpleaños._

— _No me sé su cumpleaños._

— _Prueba el mío._

— _¿Por qué demonios él…?_

— _La gente me ama en internet._

— _Tengo una mejor idea —No sé cómo, pero el hijo de puta rompió la puerta. ¡LA ROMPIÓ! ¡Y era de acero! — Mantente cerca, chico._

 _Lo seguí, y lo último que recuerdo es despertar en mi casa y ver al arácnido sentado en la silla de escritorio._

— _Eres un desastre._

— _¿Qué sucedió?_

— _Se activó una alarma y fueron tras nosotros, uno de los matones de Carlyle te noqueó y tuve que sacarte. Dios, nunca había visto a alguien recibir una paliza así, es sorprendente que aun sigas vivo._

— _¿y cómo…? —En ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía la máscara puesta._

— _No podía dejarte en la calle, así que rastreé tu dirección IP, debo decir que fue dolorosamente fácil._

— _Mi IP… Dios, nunca lo había pensado… Oye, lo siento, de todos modos estoy pensando en dejar esto._

* * *

Y ahora se preguntaran: "¿Y entonces por qué demonios no dejaste el traje?".

* * *

— _¿De qué hablas? La ciudad necesita gente como tú, ¿nunca te preguntaste por qué nadie es superhéroe? —En ese momento sentí como si por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que me entendía. Él se acercó y me tomó por los hombros—Porque es un trabajo de mierda. No recibes nada a cambio, solo palizas y regaños de parte de tus padres por llegar tarde a casa, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Tú, mi amigo, eres el loco más valiente que he visto, porque yo no hubiese entrado ahí con un par de jodidos dildos en la espalda y ya._

— _No soy un superhéroe, no como tú. Solo soy un idiota que no tiene nada más que ofrecer al mundo que buenas intenciones y resistencia a las palizas._

— _Bueno, dicen que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. —Dicho esto, salió por mi ventana._

* * *

Los cómics estaban equivocados. No era necesario un trauma, anillos mágicos o rayos cósmicos para hacer un superhéroe. Sólo la combinación perfecta de optimismo e ingenuidad.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo :3 Gracias por leer, espero que no decepcione :c**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, criticas, etc en comentarios**

 **Bye.-**


End file.
